The present invention is directed to a new mechanical gun suitable to perform circular anastomosis in hollow organs.
Circular mechanical guns are known in the art, and such guns utilize for joining the tissue edges of the resected hollow organs a system of metallic staples which are inserted from inside the hollow organ, into the overlapped tissues of the two hollow organ edges and are rivetted inwards to achieve the anastomosis.
Another known circular mechanical anastomotic gun includes a particular system consisting of partially metallic and partially plastic flat rings kept together by a system of connecting nails with coaxial springs to achieve the anastomosis by compression applied to the tissue edges of the specific dissected hollow organs.